return of the giants
by spyter123
Summary: This is my first fan fic so please review. Its about the 7 from the prhophecy trying to srop the giants from destroying camp half blood. Wow that was a really bad description.
1. the attack

Fires raged around the camp, wild monsters ripping into the sleepy, tired demi-god's who were desperately trying to defend the camp from the seemingly endless amount of drakon's, hellhound's and even epousa. Percy looked around at the destroyed camp and his hand went to his pocket where he kept Anakumalos (a.k.a riptide.) It wasn't there - beads of sweat poured down his face as realisation hit him; he was standing in the middle of a battle field undefended. He sprinted for the cover of his cabin. There was already a girl in there, Annabeth, and she was fighting a losing battle against two hellhounds. Percy looked around the cabin hoping for a weapon; at the far side of the cabin was a trident (his father's sacred weapon) he sprinted over but was cut off by one of the hellhounds which jumped in front of him. He dived under it, but one of its teeth caught his back and pain flared up in it. He grabbed the trident and jabbed at the monster it rolled to the side like a trained dog. Seeing his chance Percy bought the tip of the trident crashing down into the hellhound's stomach. A low groaning sound came from the beast finally Percy stabbed the three sharpened tips of the trident down onto its skull crushing and turning the monster into dust. He walked over to Annabeth who had just landed a stab on her hellhound finishing it off. "so then urrrr what hap-yah" a deep voice came from the sky saying "you may have finished me off once but not again" the voice finished. The monster's backed away until they reached the forest where they turned around and sprinted using the tree's and undergrowth as cover. "Uurrr does anybody have any idea what that was" Percy said as the last few monsters trickled away. A bump in his pocket signalled that riptide had returned, the bump in his pocket returned all the other magic weaponry returned such as Annabeth's invisibility cap, Leo's magic tool belt and Pipers knife Katropis. Chiron galloped over his quiver empty. Come to the big house immediately I have a quest you need to do.

As they entered the house they heard a clicking sound and the door shut, Percy looked at Chiron eyebrow's raised "new security measures, we've been having them installed ever since Enceladus decided to team up with Acleyonius "but Acleyionus was killed by Frank and hazel" Franks chest puffed out a little bit as his name was mentioned by Percy. "Yes but Enceladus can bring him back with an item" Chiron said sadly "and he just got that from here." There trainer's age seemed to catch up with him as he looked down at the floor. After what seemed like a year Chiron told them "a quest need's to be put in order the 7 from the prophecy shall go." The seven started to file out of the room when Annabeth piped up and said "none of us know anything about magic though only a child of Hecate would know that sort of magic and none of them would be willing to come with us" it suddenly dawned on the others what would they do when they found it and Chiron had forgot to tell them what it looked like. "well it's looks like well a blue ball of magic, I trust you all know what magic looks like" nod's came from all around. "and the other thing who would be able to do it well the god's aren't allowed to interfere' however there's a demi-god called Alabaster Torrington find him get him to help you. " Chiron still looked worried.

The 7 had got every thing packed and were leaving to get on the bus (Leo had crashed the Argo 2 into the lake so they would have to travel by foot or by bus) Chiron had given them a map which showed them Alabasters every move. "like harry potter this map ain't it "said Leo cheerfully looking at the map which showed Alabaster was in was in Manhattan. "Let's go then" said Jason.


	2. finding

After a short walk the oddball group reached the train station the next train which would take them to Manhattan was another 2 hours. "Hey this could be fun" said Leo brightly as they sat to wait "we could play I spy or something" the others looked at him, eyebrows raised in question to his optimism "urrrrmm is it just me or has that lady over there suddenly grown a tail with spikes." As soon as Hazel mentioned this a volley of spikes shot from the tail of the monster. Percy racked his brain trying to remember what this monster was. Frank shot an arrow which bounced off the armoured hide of the beast, suddenly it hit Percy the arrow had reminded him of the first time he'd seen the hunter's they'd been fighting the same beast. A manticore.

Jason heard Percy shout something along the lines of "it's a mantic-aaarrrrrrggghh" one of the needle, sharp daggers had embedded itself into Percy's right shoulder.

Hearing the scream he saw Annabeth look over at Percy with the manticore about to rip into her. Springing into action Jason lobbed the gladius Hera had given to him like a spear harpooning the creature and sending it's essence to Tartarus. He stood still for second to catch his breath but then instantly sprinted over to Percy to see if he was ok. "Jeez nice shot man" Leo said happily to Jason as they sat by Percy who was being given some nectar from Annabeth and Piper.

1 hour later

The train pulled up at the station and they all followed the wounded Percy on to It." so what's our plan then" said Jason completely happy now after they'd found out Percy was going to be okay. "Well umm yeah about that I thought we were just gonna wing it ya know" everybody suddenly looked at Percy as he said this. "We'll get to where Alabaster is get him and go and kill some giants." All the others at the table nodded and then waited for the train to pull up. Annabeth looked at the laptop and read the message and reread it. Chiron had sent her an email saying that Alabaster was on the side of the titans in the war. She showed to the rest of the group and Frank had just finished reading it when they pulled up at the deserted station. "Well then let's get going" shouted Leo causing the other people who got off the train to stare awkwardly at him. The others got off the train and stared around "a bit odd isn't it "said Percy "it's two in the afternoon this place should be packed." Hellhounds suddenly sprang out of the shadows whilst drakons which had been circling the sky went behind the group. "It's a trap" shouted Annabeth, Leo rolled his eyes "well done Sherlock"

The first monster to attack was a drakon which took swipe with its claws at Jason who just managed to dodge. He jabbed at the creature's stomach but his sword bounced off. Leo threw fireballs occasionally pulling a hammer out and smashing a hellhounds head or back. "Yyyyyyyyyyaaaaarrrrrrggghhhhh" shouted Percy as a hellhound bit his leg. "There just too many "yelled Jason looking at the mass of monsters which were slowly advancing on the small group of demi-gods. Suddenly a blue explosion happened in the middle causing half the monsters to disintegrate. After the explosion it was one magic catastrophe after another. Slowly but surly the monsters numbers went down until there was only one monster left an albino hellhound it looked around cautiously as if waiting for something to happen. It wasn't disappointed a glowing magic sword slashed at its face then ran it through. It was young boy who'd done it with an older man who was wearing a top hat making him look like a magician. "They'd better come with us" said the stage magician "oh yes I'm Barthomelew and please follow us" the two people turned and walked away expecting the group to follow them "should we go with them" whispered Annabeth cautiously as they followed the pair at a safe distance just in case the kid turned around busted out his magic sword and started chopping them up. "I don't know I mean we could probably take them if they started to attack" Frank said looking at the people ahead of them who less than 5 minuets ago had obliterated a small army of monsters. They stopped all of a sudden at a small house which could probably just about fit in them two. The man caught them looking doubtfully at the house "have you ever seen doctor who" he said, a chorus of yes's came back in response "well this is a bit like the tardis, they'd be expecting us to be living in a mansion because were quite rich" Leo gulped

"Urrrmm who would be looking for you"

"monsters and that sort you know casual run of the day demi-god monsters" the others looked at the man in disbelief "oh yes" he said seeing there surprise "im not the demi-god he is" Bartholomew said pointing at the young boy who was unlocking the door. "Urrr oh yeah my names Alabaster."


	3. help

"WHAT" shouted Percy gawping at the boy "you're Alabaster the guy we've been looking for?" The boy just looked at Bartholomew with a surprised expression on his face "urrrr yeah so" Percy looked around, glee on his face, laughing "we've done it we've done it" the rest of the group looked a little uncomfortable looking at Percy who seemed to have gone mad. Jason suddenly smiled and touched him on the arm. Electricity was sent spiralling through Percy's arm and he was knocked out. "He should get up in a while, urrm not so mad though" he said looking at Annabeth who had just stifled a scream. "Oh yeah back to the achievement at hand Alabaster could you come with us to destroy a giant and stop him from coming back" the young boy just turned around and walked into the house saying nothing. Jason looked around surprised "he doesn't like the demi-gods of camp half-blood much he fought on the titan's side in the war." Leo's big, cheesy grin disappeared as Bartholomew told them this. "Can we at least talk to him and try and get him to come with us" the man let out a sigh of exasperation but opened the door to let them in.

Alabaster sat in a chair in front of the TV (the TV was 49 inches) Annabeth walked in front of him to talk to him but he just looked around still looking at the TV. Percy walked into the room still frazzled by his electrifying but now at least he wasn't gibbering mad. Alabaster turned around and lobbed the TV remote at Percy's head "you it's your fault that kronos didn't in the war" Alabaster grabbed the next thing closest to him (which was a pillow) and lobbed it again at his head. Percy ran out of the room before he started chucking his sword at him. Annabeths face suddenly brightened up and she grabbed her bag. "What's in there" said Leo who was getting bombarded by assorted cushions "please say it's something like tranquiliser darts or something" Leo summoned a fire ball as a small glass ball came but as soon as it touched the burning hot fire it melted into a gloop. Annabeth got her laptop out bag and clicked on Skype. "What" shouted Jason "this isn't the time to call random people" Annabeth just rolled her eyes. She turned to Alabaster with the laptop and showed him who'd called "Mom!" he shouted "I've got so much to tell you" Alabaster was quite litterley jumping for joy. The pair started talking until when Hecate said "go with them boy" the boy went quiet as he heard this, the two then discussed it for a while. They finally came to a decision. "I'll help you if you can get me to be aloud back in to camp half-blood." The group smiled this was perfect they'd got his help and he wanted to come back to camp half-blood. "Let's go then" shouted Leo a brilliant smile plastered over his face. The group filed out of the house all 9 of them (Bartholomew said he'd join them.) The Argo 2 sat in front of the house with a flying table flapping around over the top of it "hey that worked" Leo's smile seemed to grow even bigger if that was possible. The other's looked at him and he just shrugged his shoulders and shouted "ALL ABOARD!" Passer Byers looked awkwardly at the elfish boy who was standing on the rigging of the ancient Greek trireme.

4 hours later

Leo was at the front of the boat guiding it to there destination (in new Rome) and Percy and Annabeth were in there rooms whilst Jason was watching reruns of the Simpson's in his room with Piper leaving ; Alabaster, Bartholomew, Frank and Hazel at the hull of the boat. Bartholemew left to go and ask Leo where there destination was. "So ermm where are you from then" said Frank awkwardly

"New Jersey" he grunted in response "oh yeah where are we going" Frank paused for a moment "were going to new Rome I think"

"Don't you come from new Rome?"

"yes but we had to go to camp half blood and we have to go back there for you to get the magic source because nobody's powerful enough to control that kind of magic without a source."

...


End file.
